Beware, Beware, the Dragonborn Comes
by Xy-Guy
Summary: The hero of Skyim dies from his wounds after a devastating battle with the great Lord Harkon which leaves the nation of Skyrim in grieving. But someone should have told them that legends never die. So what happens when a great hero wakes up in a strange new world and meets monsters that he has only known to kill? Will he be accepted or will he have to fight for his life?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

* * *

Atop the roofs of the fabled Yokai Academy, a battle is fought between two powerful titans. On one end is the famed Moka Akashiya. The silver haired school beauty that just happens to be a vampire. A creature that is categorized as an S-Class. A super monster that is nearly unrivaled in strength and power. But on the other end is the fire demon known as Kuyou. The leader of the academy's school safety committee. A being that is known to surpass S-Class and is even revered as a God. He stood in all of his glory in his 3rd form. The most powerful there is, as he claims.

But in the middle of it all was a half-dead human boy named Tsukune Aono. The reason for everything. His humanity was his crime. Kuyou would try to see that Tsukune would be punished for his crime as humans were restricted from going to the academy and the punishment was death.

The scene was rather grim. A bruised Moka clutches a bloodied Tsukune after he had taken a fatal shot to his chest. With time running out, Make injected her vampire blood into Tsukune in a desperate effort to save his life. The downside is that Moka is now too weak to fight and now Tsukune and Moka must rely on their friends to hold off a sadistic Kuyou until Moka can gather her strength.

* * *

Kurumu came down hard onto Kuyou, slashing his flaming form with her sharp talons while Mizore and Yukari hit him with their best ranged attacks as Gin clawed Kuyou to his best ability before backing out and hitting again. With too many targets, Kuyou emitted a roar of anger and began to charge up his next attack.

"It's no use!" Yukari cried. "Our attacks are doing nothing to him!"

"But we have to buy Moka more time to rest up!" Kurumu yelled from above as she swooped in for another attack. As she raised her talons, Kuyou dashed forward and took her arm in his fiery grip.

"Insubordinate weakling!" He shouted as he threw Kurumu back before launching a jet of fire into Mizore. Mizore tried to put up a wall of ice which connected with the fire just in time for an explosion of fire and ice to occur, knocking her to the ground. Gin howled in anger and went in with his werewolf speed.

"We can't give up! I won't let you harm these girls!" Gin yelled as he leapt into the air. Kuyou growled and caught the werewolf with amazing speed.

"You pathetic dog! You never learn do you!? Your entire pathetic club will pay the price for defying me!" Kuyou shouted and smashed Gin into the ground before chucking him into a fence near Moka and Tsukune. Kuyou looked at Yukari with a sadistic smile and began to slowly walk towards her. Yukari began shaking in fear as she launched as many tarot cards as she could, only for the cards to burn to ashes as they got close. Kurumu, Mizore, Gin, Moka, and Tsukune watched with wide eyes as Kuyou merely flicked Yukari which was enough to send her crying to the ground.

"Moka..." Tsukune weakly said. "You have to save her..." Moka looked at Tsukune with a saddened expression. Surprising given her usual monotone or prideful stature.

"I-I can't Tsukune. If I try, I'll be too slow...I can't save her!" The Newspaper Club watched on in horror but yet to pained to move. Kuyou looked down at the shaking Yukari and gave a sadistic grin to the group.

"Keep this in mind. Her death is on your hands. But don't worry, you'll join her soon enough." He taunted as he raised a hand and the fire started to swirl in his palm. "Now say goodbye, brat!" He laughed as the fire launch. Yukari closed her eyes and looked away in tears, waiting for her burning death. Only it never came. "WHAT?!" Kuyou shouted in anger.

Yukari opened her eyes to find a boy with his arms raised and his hands shining with a protective ward enclosed around them in front of her. The Newspaper Club gasped in surprise as the fire and smoke cleared to show Yukari and the boy encased in a protected ward.

"Varen...?" Yukari weakly called out. The boy was breathing heavily as he turned his head around and gave a weak smile.

"I came as fast as I could when I heard you were all in trouble..." Varen said between breaths. Varen let down the ward and turned towards Kuyou. With a deep breath, he screamed out; "FUS RO DAH!" The blast forced Kuyou back a few feet, sending dust and even a few tiles from the roof flying away. "I don't know what's going on but if Moka can't fight, that must be bad news..." Yukari nodded and informed him of the situation.

"Tsukune took a near fatal hit to the chest so the other Moka gave Tsukune her blood so that he won't die! Now she's barely at half strength and needs to recover!" Varen absorbed this information and nodded. He turned towards the recovering, angered Kuyou with a determined look.

"Get back and protect the others. Heal them if you have too. I'll hold him off until Moka is ready." The orbs in Varen's hands changed color as they formed into a purple/blue. Yukari's eyes slightly widened as she knew what he was going to do.

"That last spell literally drained you! You are in no position to be casting more large spells!" Yukari protested. "You'll pass out and be defenseless!" Varen turned his head to her.

"If I don't fight him now then we're already defenseless!" Varen responded with an angered look. He turned his head and looked back. "You and I both know you can't fight him either. Just let me do this, Yukari. The Divines shall watch over me." Yukari nodded in defeat and turned to walk away before giving Varen a sad hug around his waist. She quickly broke off and ran back to the group who began to relay his decision to them which earned some surprised looks.

"You? _YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHALL CHALLENGE ME? __**YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE LIKES OF A GOD?! I WILL CRUSH YOUR BONES UNTIL THEY ARE ASH!" **_Kuyou screamed in rage, his voice becoming deeper as his anger grew. Varen merely walked forward. His voice filled with much determination, unfazed by the creature in front of him.

"In another life, I have faced far more than you dare to dream. I have conquered Alduin the World-Eater, destroyed Lord Harkon of the Vampire Lords, saved the world from the Eye of Magnus..." Varen stopped his advance 30 feet away from Kuyou and raised one of his palms and flexed his hand. Lightning began to crackle between his fingers and did the same with his other hand. "I was the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold! I have slain dragon and monster alike!" The lightning began to surge from his palms with increased ferocity, zapping the nearby ground and air. With one final statement, he raised his hand and pointed towards Kuyou.

"I am the one dragons fear! In their tongue, I am Dovahkiin! _**DRAGONBORN!"**_

* * *

**A/N: This is merely a prologue of a scene later in the story to test out my writing capabilities and hopefully didn't make him too powerful. Leave a review if you see anything wrong but...c'mon, we all know that mages are kinda like this in Skyrim. Better descriptions and story will be uploaded on the first official chapter of the story.**


	2. Death

**Chapter 1: Death **

* * *

Inside a dimly lit chapel devoted to Molag Bal, a pale middle aged man with greying hair and with a disappointed look leans over the fountain which stands under the windows on the far side of the room, spurting blood from it's ends. The altar to Molag Bal.

The door opening and closing behind him signifying the entry of the woman he expected to meet once again. He turned around with a smug grin on his face as he looked upon his daughter. Her braided strands of hair, glowing eyes, and pale skin on complimented her vampire beauty. She drew her elven blade as she approached.

"Serana..." Lord Harkon sweetly called out. "Wonderful to see you again. Is your...pet...entertained?" Harkon spat out the word 'pet' like it was poison.

"You know why we're here...father." Serana gestured to the man next to her as he stepped forward and and removed his helmet from his daedric armor. The man looked at Harkon with hard bright green eyes that narrowed down at him.

"We're here to stop you from using the bow and handing this world over to the vampire race, Harkon." Harkon's gaze went along the man as he observed him. He was a built Breton with short cropped hair and a dark stubble with facial features that could apparently make Serana blush.

"You would dare to try and stop me? Lord Harkon?! You must be very naive, boy! You are nothing special! Just a mere peasant from that slab you call High Rock. I will enjoy draining you dry of your life force." Harkon laughed in his face as he drew his sword and summoned skeletons from the bone piles littering the chapel and the stone gargoyles coming to life on either side of him. "Come then, boy. Challenge me. But you will die before this day is done." Harkon taunted.

The man only sighed as his hand changed into a dark purple orb and he flexed it. A second later, a shimmering blueish white light formed in front of him and he grabbed it. He put his bound sword into a defensive position as he stepped forward. A hand grabbed his armored shoulder and he turned around to see a worried Serana.

"Varen..." she said quietly. "Please...be careful." He didn't smile but instead brought her close into a caring embrace. He held her for a few more seconds before moving his head back and going face with her. He put his finger under her chin and brought her face up to his. He gave her a gentle kiss and then whispered to her.

"I'll be fine, I promise. As long as you keep those things off my back while I'm fighting your father." She gave a small chuckle and gave him a light punch in the arm.

"You ass."

"Um, excuse me?!" Harkon called out in near disgust. "If you are done fraternizing with MY daughter, we still have a fight to do!" Harkon yelled. Varen's grin was instantly gone as he walked towards Harkon.

"Then let us do battle, Harkon." Varen slapped on his Daedric helmet and then filled his hand with another orb. Lightning danced between his fingertips as he got into position while Serena began battle with Harkon's minions. Harkon smiled his devilish grin and brought up his silver sword.

"Enough talk! Have at you!" Harkon yelled as he and Varen yelled and charged forward. Harkon swung his sword overhead only to be blocked by Varen's bound sword. Varen took advantage of the distraction be aiming his free hand on Harkon's chest and shooting a lightning bolt. The blast knocked Harkon back a few inches while Varen did a twirl, doing a backslash maneuver which cut deep into Harkon's chest and scarring his vampiric armor. Harkon grunted in annoyance and kicked Varen in the stomach, pushing him back and sending him onto his knees in pain and his bound sword dispelling. Harkon laughed as he brought his sword up for the killing blow. Varen looked up at him and brought his own hands up, each filled with large bolts of lightning. The combined strike sent Harkon flying across the room and into the bloody waters of the fountain, submerging. Varen got up, his knees a little weak. He looked behind him to see Serana finishing off the last skeleton. Dust and bones littering her feet. They both smiled at each other until Varen felt a massive power conjuring at the fountain. Varen powered up his spells in his hands and prepared himself for what was next.

The true form of Lord Harkon burst through the red waters, basking in an aura of dread and fear. **"Now you see what you are up against! You shall fall before the true power of a vampire lord!"** Harkon began to laugh as he raised his hand towards Varen. A red stream began to shoot towards Varen only to be blocked by a quick ward. Varen put both of his hands into the ward, trying to keep up with the massive power Harkon was putting in. **"Give up, peasant! You shall fall before me today!"** Harkon taunted as his form disappeared into a flurry of bats. The swarm went behind Varen's ward and reformed into Harkon. The Vampire Lord lifted the young Breton from the ground and held him by his throat. His face shifted into a grin as he applied pressure. Harkon lifted his other claw and drove it deep into Varen's chest. He screamed out in pain, blood dripping from the bottom of his helmet. Harkon casually tossed him into the wall next to the door where Serana stood; shocked.

"Varen!" She screamed as he slid into the wall and slumped forward. She rushed to his side and ripped off his helmet. The young Breton coughed up blood from the hole in his chest and spat it out, his skin paling by the minute.

"S-Serana..." Varen quietly stuttered.

"Quiet, you must save your strength!" Serana whispered, fear and concern in her voice. Varen only coughed and reached for her.

"Ser-Serana..." Varen's hand reached a little farther until he quickly snatched Auriel's Bow form her back along with an arrow and strung them up and took aim. The arrow pointed at a surprised Harkon. With deep, ragged breaths, Varen grinned. "See you in Molag Bal's grace, you bastard." Was Varen's final word as he released the arrow. The arrow flew through the air and hit Harkon straight in the forehead. Harkon only looked at the pair for a moment before his entire body was lit up in flames. His angered and pained screams echoing around the room as he disintegrated into nothing. Serana looked at the ashes with only a shocked expression while Varen could only stutter. "Th-hat w-was the sh-shortest fight e-ever..."

"Please Varen, don't talk. I don't have any potions or spells left so I ca-" Serana fought to say through the pain in her voice.

"Serana...p-please...It's o-okay..." The Breton strained. He put the bow down and leaned back against the wall. "I lived a full life...d-defeated Alduin...s-s-stopped the Eye of Magnus..." He coughed up some more blood as it began to trickle down the sides of his mouth. He looked at her with lightful eyes. "And I even found someone worth d-dying for..." Serana shook her head and pulled him close to her in a sad embrace.

"I don't want you to die now! Please!" Serana said muffled by his armored shoulder. Varen only chuckled as he kept his embrace.

"It's for the best, Serana. The Dragonborn is done here. The Civil War is finished. Even if I were to live, you would live on. Being immortal and all..." Varen chuckled to himself. He felt himself slowly fading. He took her by the shoulders and looked her in those glowing eyes and gave her one last kiss. "I just want you to know...I love you Serana..." And with those final words, he slowly slumped into her.

"I-I love you too, Varen..." Serana choked out as she closed her eyes and her tears dropped onto his still armor.

_"This isn't the end, you know."_ A calm voice called out. Serana jumped up with her elven dagger at the ready and saw nothing but a man in long white robes.

"Who are you?! What do you want!?" Serana called out to him, her tears still flowing down her face. The man in white only smiled and looked at the body of the now dead Dragonborn.

_"It's simple really. I just want him to attend a certain academy sometime in the near future. Someone of his stature dying is quite...unacceptable. I have plans that require him in a certain place at a certain time."_ The man smiled in his calm voice which only seemed to anger Serana even more.

"What are you even talking about? He's dead and you're talking about sending him to school?!" Serana growled at this newcomer.

_"Well you see...I possess 'special powers' that could maybe bring him back to the living. He will be remade into the same man he once was just a little different. This will require you to...let's just say, wait a little while."_ The hooded man chuckled. Serana looked at the Dragonborn's body and back at the hooded man while she began to make up her mind. Eventually, she looked to the ground and sighed.

"Fine...do as you please but I better see him again..." The hooded man chuckled as his eyes began to glow.

_"Don't worry. The role of the Dragonborn is not yet over in these worlds."_

* * *

**A/N: The first, official chapter of the story. Yes, The Dragonborn will not be slashed with any of Tsukune's harem as it will be Dragonborn/Serana as you can tell. Please review if I've done anything that seems wrong or out of place as I have very little experience in this.**

**And don't worry about Serana. She will be back. Legends never truly die...muahahahaha**


	3. Second Wind

**Chapter 2: Second Wind**

* * *

Pale eyelids snapped open and a long dead body sprung up into action. The daedric armor glittering under the red sky. The time finally came. The Dragonborn has finally been awakened...

Varen looked around at his surroundings. A misty forest filled with dead or dying trees. Gravestones with skulls on top littered the area. But what was odd was the sky. The sun was a darker shade of orange while the sky was a light shade of red. He stood up straight and maintained is posture. Even after being dead for a millennia, Varen kept his discipline in check. Death was no reason to break his composure. That was when he remembered everything...Lord Harkon...the fatal blow...

His right hand went instinctively to his chest and found the jagged open hole in his armor.

'Then I really did die...' Varen thought to himself. '_If I'm dead then...Serana..._' He looked down at his hand and clenched it in sadness and anger. He didn't know how long it's been, everything looks so different. '_How many years has it been? Is it possible that Serana might've- no. She must still be alive. I will not have her taken away from me this easily!_' Just then he heard a scream. A woman's scream...

"Serana!" He yelled and took off in the scream's general direction. He dodged and zigzagged his way through the forest until he came upon a sight. A little girl wearing strange clothing, no more than 11 or 13 was thrown against a tree by 3 creatures wearing nearly the same clothing. Upon closer inspection they looked like some kind of...lizard men. This put confirmation that this truly was not his dimension.

"I will make you pay for all the pranks and shit you've put us through, brat!" The lead lizard man laughed as he began to stalk towards the terrified girl. She could do nothing but cry as the lizard man opened his gaping jaw. "You're going to be quite delicious!" he evilly remarked.

'_That's NOT going to happen...' _Varen angrily thought. With the lizard about to be in range of her, he thought of only one thing to do...He brought up his fist and shouted; "WULD NAH KEST!"

* * *

Yukari held herself on the ground against the tree. Fear was coursing through her veins as the Student President approached her with his mouth wide open, saliva dripping from his filthy mouth. With eyes wide and tears flowing, she screamed as the Student President approached for the kill. Only for him to go flying to the side when a man flew from out of nowhere and delivered a massive punch. The Student President flew away to the side and skidded along the water of the lake, each time emitting a large splash until a PLOOP was heard. Yukari was in shock and looked to her newfound savior. The man wore massive dark armor which seemed to have large menacing spikes coming from the shoulder plates. His position still locked from when he cracked the lizard man, dust and other debris coming from behind as though they had trouble following him. Her savior recovered from his position and turned towards her. She gazed upon his soft bright green eyes as he knelt down.

"Are you okay?" He spoke with a soft voice. Yukari nervously nodded. He smiled in this heartfelt grin that made her heart skip a beat. "Good. Now if you excuse me, some ruffians need to be taught a lesson." His grin locked into a scowl while his eyes set into a look of protection and anger. He looked upon the other two lizardmen and stood in a protective stance in front of her. "I don't know who you two are but I suggest you leave this little girl alone before I cook you both alive." Varen threatened as he put his hands behind his back. The two henchmen looked nervously at each other then at the newcomer before laughing.

"Is that so? You might have defeated the Student President but there is now way you can take both of us on!" The lizard to Varen's right taunted. His taunts were ignored as Varen felt a strange as though someone or a group were watching him. He snapped back into reality and merely smirked.

"By all means..." Varen calmly said. "Try me." The lizardmen only grunted in anger at being mocked. They both looked at each other and nodded before charging head on towards Varen. To Yukari's surprise, this man only kept his calm demeanor but then something else caught her eye. His hands hidden behind his back. He slightly flexed both of his hands as little red orbs with small bits of fire formed in both of his palms.

'_He's a magic user?' _Yukari thought to herself as her savior brought out his hands from behind his back. The lizardmen had no idea what he was doing until it was too late. Large jets of flame shot from his hands in a continuous stream as they only ran into the brunt of it. Fire swarmed their bodies as the massive amount of heat began to burn off their scales, revealing the tender flesh under which also began to burn and crisp under the intense heat. Their agonized screams of pain brought them to the ground as Varen only kept up the streams of fire. The screaming finally ended along with the last spastic twitches of their bodies as the fire continued to cook the carcases into nothing but steaming ash. Just as quickly as they went, the fire retracted back into Varen's palms as he discontinued the attack and walked towards Yukari, the flames flicking between his fingers. Yukari only looked on in shock and disbelief at what she had just witnessed. Her savior had just burnt these two students, monsters who have bullied her her entire time at Yokai Academy into cinders without even batting an eye. But what really surprised her was the look on his face. He put back on the gentle smile and look in his eyes as though nothing had even happened.

"What is your name?" The man politely said. She looked into those calm green eyes and held her breath.

"Yukari...Yukari Sendo..." She quietly said. "Who are you?" Yukari asked a bit frightened. The man stood up and offered his gloved hand, the fires extinguished as though they never existed to begin with.

"My name is Varen. And do you have any friends or a place nearby where we can hide out because I'm pretty sure somebody is going to be looking for them." Varen said kindly.

"Umm..." Yukari began thinking.

"Yukari!" Someone called out from the woods. Varen looked behind him at a pink haired girl in front of a blue haired girl and a really average looking boy. All wearing the same outfits as the lizardmen. He brought up a fire orb in his left palm and was about to raise it up before two hands grasped his wrist.

"Wait! They're not bad people!" Yukari called out. Varen looked at her and at the pink haired girl who ran up to him. She gave a brief glance up at him before going down to Yukari and giving her a comforting hug. The pink haired girl stood up and looked at Varen with wide green looking eyes as she observed his appearance.

"We saw what you did." The brown hair boy said as he walked closer to him. "As much as I had to disagree with...killing them like that...you did save Yukari. And for that you have our thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, do you mind telling me where I am? I seem to have...well...found myself in a different realm..." Varen nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his neck with Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari giving wide eyes to the new stranger.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I could've done better. Review your thoughts and I'll get to it.**

**Also, on another note I am NOT taking guest review requests. This specifically going out to the person who request the Dishonored/R+V crossover. If you have a request, PM me and I'll think about it. Thank you.**


	4. A Dream and a Return

**Chapter 3: A Dream and a Return**

* * *

Varen nodded graciously as Moka handed him a small cup of water from her kitchen while she sat down around the table along with Tsukune, Yukari, and Tsukune as they observed this newcomer. The chair strained from the combined weight of it's occupant and his armor. He took a sip of the tea and winced as he was quite unprepared for the heat that followed it. So far, the gang had informed him of their world and that (to his surprise) each of them were monsters. Except for Tsukune who wouldn't say what his monster form was, something about being against school rules to reveal themselves. That took Varen by a much bigger surprise.

He slightly smirked as he blew on the tea and put it down on the table. He looked up at their faces, each of them observing him with curious eyes. "I'm sure you all want an explanation as to who I am. My name is Varen and I hail from a land somewhat different then each others aside from those lizard men. In my world, we have lizard men like them but we call them Argonians. Except they're not big and primal with huge teeth." Varen nervously chuckled to himself.

"But what are you? You're not just a normal man considering your...well...outfit and the fact that you could shoot fire from your hands." Kurumu noted as she suddenly appeared next to Varen, moving around to get better looks at him. Her hand going along his armor until she got to Harkon's impression he left. "This armor looks like it's indestructible yet...what monster could have done this?" Varen sadly laughed as he looked up.

"That was a lasting impression that my enemy left in my final battle. Me and one of my dearest friends fought a powerful being who was named Lord Harkon. Master of the vampire race. He fatally wounded me with a single strike in his ultimate form but I managed to kill him before I...well...died."

Everyone gasped at this aside from Moka who looked at him with her large green eyes. Tsukune looked back at Moka, confused with her frightened look. "Moka..." Tsukune quietly got up and slowly went towards her. "Are you alright?" Moka began to tremble in fear. She spoke quietly.

"He...killed...a vampire? How...they're one of the strongest monsters in existence!" She was quietly interrupted by a voice in her head. **"This mere being has killed vampires in his world? Impossible!" **

Varen nodded his head at their reactions. "As for my powers I was trained at the College of Winterhold. A school built for the teachings of magic." Yukari's head piped up at this.

"You mean there are other witches in your world?"

"Well I wouldn't call them witches...everyone calls them mages no matter what gender. In the wild, however...that's a different story for another time."

"What is your world like?" Tsukune asked, taking his eyes off Moka as she calmed down her trembling. Varen looked down at the cup in front of him, reminiscing of his home.

"I lived in a land called Skyrim. I had many adventures there and...well...it's hard to explain without showing you." Varen sadly said.

"I know a way!" Yukari happily said. "Kurumu is a Succubus and can enter the dreams of men!"

"Oh yea!" Kurumu smiled before going into her monster form. Varen jumped from his seat and moved back warily. Kurumu waved her arms trying to calm him down. "No! No! I'm not going to hurt you or anything!" Varen glanced and sized her up with his eyes. He let out a deep breath and relaxed.

"Sorry, last time someone transformed it didn't end well for me." Varen laughed nervously as he scratched his neck. "So, how does this work?" Kurumu went up to him and took his shoulders and brought him down onto Moka's bed.

"Now just fall asleep and I'll do the rest." Kurumu said, smiling down at him. Varen gave an uncertain smile at her before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Kurumu looked back at the others and nodded before beckoning them closer.

"Hold on to me. You'll be able to see what I see through physical contact. You can grab anywhere you wish, Tsukune..." Kurumu winked at the boy as he gave a nervous laugh and settled for her shoulder instead. With a disappointed pout, the tip of her tail came up and touched Varen's forehead. At that moment, she began to fly into his memories. Bracing herself of what was to come.

* * *

The next time the gang opened their eyes, they were all placed within a massive pure white scape with nothing but themselves populating it.

"Kurumu, what is this?" Tsukune asked, a little worried. "Are we inside him?"

"I think so. I remember what my mother told me about entering men's dreams. Sometimes she would enter a pure white area known as the dreamscape. A part of the mind that crafts the dreams. Other times she would enter in the middle of a set dream. We just have to wait." Kurumu calmly explained which was surprising considering of how of a ditz she could be at times. Just as she finished, the room began to shift and a world began to create itself. Forming grass, trees, mountains...The gang was spun around by the constant shifting and when they stopped, they held their breaths.

The land Varen had said was Skyrim was breathtakingly beautiful with the sun shining down on the flowing river nearby while the grass and trees and flowers none of them have ever seen before

swayed gently on the breeze. Mountains towered in the distance while the birds happily chirped and animals sprinted across the forest floor.

"This is Varen's homeland?" Moka gasped out. "Its so pretty..."

"You're telling me." A voice called out from behind them. They turned around to see Varen wearing worn satton brown casual clothing. A villager's clothes in his time if you must compare. His physical form, given that this was the first time they say him out of armor was quite surprising. He was skinny with only a slight build of muscle. "Given our location we're probably somewhere between Whiterun and Rorickstead. Come, I shall take you to Whiterun." Varen beckoned them to follow as he began walking.

"How do you remember the land in such detail?" Tsukune asked as he stepped over a rock.

"This is my home. I go out traveling everyday. Well...while I was here, of course." Varen chuckled as they continued to follow him.

It wasn't long before the city of Whiterun was in site.

"Look at the architecture on the walls! That city must be very old! What time period are we in, Varen?" Yukari asked very excited.

"Thousands of years before your time. But Whiterun is quite ancient in its own right." Varen explained.

"Woah, look over there! Woolly Mammoths and...monsters?" Moka gasped in amazement before pointing at the giants.

"I guess you could say that what you call yokai actually exist in plain site in my time. I'd be careful though, one hit from them can send you flying." Varen warned them. The gang nodded and backed away as one of the giants looked at them and began to ward the group off with his massive club.

After walking through the plains, the gang came upon the first inhabitants. Farmers and daily walkers going by their day to day routine. They politely said hi as they walked past and towards a stable.

"Wow, people must be so nice in your time." Kurumu noted.

"Well that's how I remembered this people. They were always really nice." Varen smiled and nodded at a bypassing walker. They continued until they came across a camp of...cat people.

"Hey, they look like Ms. Nekonome!" Tsukune called out. One of the cat men stood up and approached them.

"Hello weary travelers. Would you be interested in our wares?" The cat man said with a raspy voice and a sly smile. Varen quickly came over and ushered the group along.

"No, no, we'll be fine." Varen said as he moved on. He turned back at the group and explained what they just saw. "They're the Khajit. A cat-like race that inhabit the land. They're best known in my world as both traders and thieves."

"Why are they camping out of the city?" Tsukune questioned as he looked back at the camp. Varen slightly hung his head with a saddened look.

"Well, because they're known as thieves, the Khajit are banned from going into the primary cities. Now most of them camp outside the cities looking to sell their goods or go off on their own and steal. Anyway to survive, really." Varen looked back and continued forward. His frown turned into a smile as he beckoned them onward. "Come, I'm sure you'll find Whiterun is quite a place from what you've normally experienced!" He walked towards the gates as the Whiterun guards nodded their heads towards him.

"Greetings Thane." The guards said. Varen only smiled and respectfully nodded his head back.

"Thane? I thought your name was Varen." Kurumu looked at him, puzzled. Varen scratched the back of his head with a small smile on his face.

"Well it's a title that the cities in Skyrim have. I'll explain at another time but let us go." Varen opened the gate and waved his arm in.

"No lollygaggin." A guard said as he walked by.

* * *

***Reality***

The Headmaster sat quietly in his office. The room brightened by the sky from the arched windows the lined the wall behind him with rays of light streaming across each piece of furniture in the room. There was a knock at the door and the Headmaster looked up from thought and called out.

"Enter." The door opened to reveal the young face of his assistant. "Oruko, is something of the matter?" The Headmaster questioned. But he knew. He knew his guest would arrive sometime. It was only a matter of when.

The long streams of red hair flew freely in front of the young boy's nervous eyes as he answered. "Someone is here demanding your audience...I told them to wait but they're getting inpatient." The Headmaster chuckled.

"It's just like them. Send them in, Oruko." The boy nodded and quickly walked off as The Headmaster made a small mental note to himself. "I need a new assistant…"

Armored plates clanked together and loud thumps of metal boots echoed along the main hallway as two heavily armored men wearing steel plate helmets walked down escorted a smaller figure cloaked in a brown hooded outfit. The men's small capes fluttered as they walked, two glowing eyes emitting from the darkness of their helms as the vampire's royal insignia shined proudly in a badge amidst their upper right shoulder of the vampire's royal armor. Their hands resting on their silver swords so they can pulled out in a moments notice. The smaller figure's face was covered in the darkness of it's hood by two glowing eyes like it's guards could still be made out along with the royal badge that shined from it's place at the figure's neck which was covered by the small cape which fluttered as it walked..

The guards each took and end to the door and pushed it open, allowing for their escort to be brought in. As the figure walked past, the guards bowed their heads and kneeled to it's passing. As the figure walked in, a hand waved at them and they nodded, walking out and closing the door leaving the Headmaster alone with the hooded figure.

"My dear…" The Headmaster began as he stood up with a smile. "I've been expecting you for some time now. How have you been?" The figure's eyes hardened at The Headmaster as it's hands came up and finally brought down it's hood. Long elegant dark hair began to flow freely along with the few braided sets of hair as the light finally touched upon the face. The young beauty which was also known as the Vampire Lord. Her facial features beautiful and perfect but yet hardened, cold, and most of all….deadly.

"Save me the pleasantries. I'm only here for an update." She said coldly with small hints of annoyance.

"Of course. I will have you know the Dragonborn has been revived with no problems." The Headmaster smiled.

"Where is he then?" The Vampire Lord asked.

"Taken in by some of my students after he had a run in with a few ruffians. Do not worry, Serana. He is in good hands."

"Then bring him here. I want to see him." Serana demanded, her teeth gritting with annoyance. The Headmaster only chuckled.

"Of course. I shall send my assistant out at once." The Headmaster sat down and pressed a button on his desk. "Oruko, go to Moka Akashiya's room and bring everyone in there to my office at once. We have a special guest for them." The Headmaster smiled a bit devilishly.

* * *

***Varen's Mind"**

Varen walked with Tsukune around Whiterun after the girls ran off and marveled at the jewels in the marketplace. They both talked to each other about how their lives, or more importantly, Tsukune was filling Varen in on the details of the modern world.

"TV? Cellphones? This all sounds like magic to me." Varen questioned. Tsukune laughed at Varen's confusion.

"Well it's a big hit in the modern world. I know it's going to take a while for you to adjust but trust me, if I can handle being in a new world than so can you." Tsukune gave his best comforting smile at the man as Varen tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…." Tsukune tapped his fingers together as he put his head down. "It's a secret but I haven't told the others besides Moka because I'm afraid I would be killed for going to a monster school because...well….I'm a human." Varen looked at Tsukune with a blank expression.

"So?"

"Humans are immediately killed if found in Yokai Academy! I'm telling you this because you just got here and I know you don't follow the school's rules so that means you won't tell anybody! Right?" Tsukune quickly said with a scared look. Varen began to laugh.

"Of course. You and the others took me into your care in a world unfamiliar to me so I am in your debt." Varen said with a smile as he put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "I would never betray someone who treated me with kindness like this. Your secret is safe with me, Tsukune." Varen's face then twisted. He began to feel a presence. Not in his mind but in reality...a powerful presence which was both familiar but unfamiliar to him. Varen began to focus in and then his eyes grew wide as a part of the presence was something he knew all too well…

"Varen, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked a bit frightened. Varen couldn't believe it. She was here. She was close by. He grabbed Tsukune by both his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"We have to find Kurumu and wake me up now!" Varen yelled as he ran towards the marketplace. Tsukune began to sprint, trying his hardest to follow him and he jumped down Blackreach's huge stairway.

"Varen! What's going on!" Tsukune screamed. Varen looked back at Tsukune, his eyes wide but also...happy.

"It's Serana! I've found her!"

* * *

**A/N: Review your honest opinions. And yes to those reviewing about the Argonians and the lizardmen saying how in Skyrim there are lizardmen, I'm pretty sure that in Skyrim Argonians don't look so animalistic and primal as the ones in Rosario + Vampire. I'm pretty sure I have things wrong so let's just say I made up a few things for the Hell of it.**

**I have no excuses for updating this late other than with Dead Rising 2 free for Xbox and getting A DBZ game for Xbox, my days were full.**


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

* * *

Varen rushed past Whiterun's residents, narrowly avoiding the oncoming traffic of people as he jumped down the stairs past the Talos preacher. Tsukune sprinting to try and keep up with him.

"Varen!" Tsukune called out behind him.

"Kurumu must be in the marketplace!" Varen yelled back.

"Who is Serana!? Why is she important?!" Tsukune nearly bumped into a dark skinned man who shouted questions about something called a cloud district.

"You'll find out as soon as we find Kurumu!" Varen jumped down the second set of stairs, landing into a roll and springing up onto his feet. Up ahead he spotted the girls talking with a hooded woman in a brown leather outfit that looked strangely familiar. Varen stopped in his tracks behind the woman, catching his breath.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I need to discuss something with my…" Varen's eyes went wide as the woman turned around and put down her hood. Standing there in front of him, her braided hair swinging and her pale skin shining in the sunlight. Her glowing eyes looked at him with a happy air around them as she smiled, revealing two large pointed teeth. Tsukune stopped running behind Varen, bending over to catch his breath as his hand rested on his chest.

"Varen, can you explain to me who Serana is?" Tsukune asked between raspy breaths of air.

Varen slowly turned towards Tsukune and spoke in a small voice.

"This is Serana...my companion in more ways than one." There was a small chorus of giggles from the girls, obviously from the earlier conversation they were having with her.

"He means his fiancee, Varen you're such a jackass sometimes." Serana laughed as she walked up to Varen, swung him around, and put her arms around his neck before kissing him. The group of girls let out a chorus of aw's in the presence of passion as Kurumu sneaked away towards Tsukune who was standing there a bit dazed. She snaked an arm around his arm and brought him closer.

"C'mon Tsukune. We should join in on the moment." Kurumu said seductively as she began to pull Tsukune towards her. Tsukune was then suddenly jerked back as Moka gripped Tsukune's arm with an iron grip.

"No Kurumu! Do you even have any manners?!" Moka screamed as Kurumu and Moka began their tug of war with Tsukune desperately pleading to try and calm the situation while Yukari was watching the scene yelling for Moka to win.

Varen on the other hand, paid no attention to the scene. His lips stayed locked with Serana's , his eyes shut. But a voice in the back of his mind reminded him of something.

"_This isn't real. This is your dream."_

Suddenly, that voice was overpowered with an even stronger and louder voice.

"_Shut up and let me enjoy the moment."_

* * *

The sleeping bodies in Moka's room began to stir as one by one, everyone started waking up. Varen sat up with a smiling face from his dream encounter, knowing the real Serana is nearby. Tsukune woke up differently though. His arms were sore as though he was just part of a tug of war match.

"_Oh yea, I was…" _Tsukune thought to himself as Moka and Kurumu sat up with angered looks towards each other. A lightning bolt crossing between them. Yukari sat up with a yawn and excitement coursing through her body.

"We just witnessed ancient history! We just witnessed possibly the ancestors of many of the Yokai species and we possibly-!" She was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Moka broke her staring contest with Kurumu as she went towards the door and opened it.

In the doorway stood the redhaired Oruko. The well known assistant to the Headmaster. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari tensed, their bodies stiffening as Tsukune and Varen looked on with curiosity towards this new comer.

"The Headmaster demands your presence, Ms. Akashiya." Oruko said calmly, almost too casual for Moka's liking. "You also invites your...company." Oruko added with a small smirk across his lips. Tsukune looked at Varen while Varen looked back. His eyes deep in concentration.

"Serana is here. And I have a feeling she's with whoever wants to see us."

* * *

Oruko led the group down the dark empty hallway towards the Headmasters office. As they reached the door, they witnessed two heavily armored men standing on each side next to the door. Their steel helmets hiding their identities.

Varen swore to himself he's seen that armor before…

Their swords were drawn and held across the door as they began to examine the group of newcomers. Oruko sighed. "These are the people the Headmaster wished to see. No need for this overprotecting bodyguard crap." Oruko spat out in an annoyed grunt. The guards' glowing eyes narrowed at him before turning those yellow eyes towards the group. Looking them over with the same stoic look until they landed upon Varen. Their eyes went wide and in a very sudden move, they drove their swords into the ground and knelt before him.

"Dragonborn." One whispered.

"Dragonborn." The other repeated.

The Yokai looked at Varen with questioning eyes as he quickly put his hands up in defense. "I have no idea who these guys are, honestly!"

The guards stood up and opened the door before them and ushered them in. Moka was the first to enter and she stopped when she laid eyes upon the occupants. First, there was the ever present Headmaster in his white priest robes. A sinister smile never leaving his face along with those two piercing, green, glowing eyes...not like the guards' who were smaller. But his were like dinner plates. But then there was the other occupant. A beautiful young woman with pale skin, glowing eyes, and that ever braided hair. Except instead of a smiling and cheerful smile, a hardened look took it's place.

The same woman from Varen's mind.

Her thoughts were cut short as Varen lightly pushed his way passed everyone towards the woman. Her hardened expression lightened as she gazed upon him. Their eyes met and the world around them instantly fell into nothing but a shade.

* * *

Varen looked but could not believe. Serana stood before him, still wearing her signature hairstyle and brown dress. Not even looking a day older. Her face just as he remembered it. He took a step forward, his hand coming up and in a careful touch, pressed his palm slowly against her cheek. She brought her own hand up and gripped his armored hand with a small smile.

"By the Princes, is this really…" Varen slowly began. His heart was welt up in his throat, liquid threatening to drop from the corners of his eyes. His chest beat harder than any punch he had ever took. But he still could not believe it.

"It is me...Varen." Serana whispered to him as she brought his hands around her and pressed her body against his in an ever loving embrace. He put his forehead against hers and looked into her deep, deadly yet beautiful eyes. Their lips met and Varen shivered in the ecstasy of feeling her against him once more. Feeling the pressure against his body. The warmth of her lips. The scent of her hair. It was like he imagined except this wasn't a dream. This was real. This was her.

They broke the kiss but never looked away. The Vampire Lord and the Dragonborn smiled at each other. A moment that made time move slow. If Varen had it his way, he could've died like this. Like before except without the bloody hole in his chest.

An awkward cough from Tsukune brought the two out of their moment and they broke apart, both blushing a shade of red from embarrassment from their public affection.

"Yeah…" Varen began with an awkward scratch behind his neck.

"Sorry…" Serana finished as she looked away towards the window.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurumu squealed from the scene she just witnessed. "That was just so adorable! Two soul mates finally meeting each other after many years! Ohhh that's just so romantic!" She squirmed, her hands up in the air shaking. She instantly latched onto Tsukune who nervously laughed. "Please tell me we'll be like that once we get together!" Kurumu sweetly said to Tsukune with hearts in her eyes as Tsukune could only shake.

"UHHHHH….." Tsukune began but was saved from Moka who began to pull him away.

"No! Tsukune will never do that with you!" Moka yelled as she pulled Tsukune away. Kurumu grunted in anger as she grabbed Tsukune's free arm and tugged back.

"At least I don't use him for lunch everyday!"

The fight was loud and very embarrassing for the young human as the two girls continued to fight for him as started shouting, crazily waving her wand about.

Serana looked at the commotion and then back to Varen who smiled as he snuck his hand in and interlocked it with hers.

"It's a somewhat long story that I'll be happy to explain." Serana drew him in a bit closer wrapped herself around his arm.

"As long as you're back with me Varen, I don't care how long this story is."

And in the middle of it all, Oruko and the Headmaster stared on but with much different reactions. Oruko was scratching his head while the Headmaster was chuckling to himself.

"Well at least we know their bonds are strong. But they will be put up to the test of what's about to happen." The Headmaster spoke up a little louder with his next statement. "As heartwarming as this is, we do still have some details to discuss."

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting to think this chapter was too fluffy. But oh well.**

**As for updating, I have no set schedule. This is going to be updated lazily. **


	6. We Don't Take Hitchhikers

**Chapter 5: We do**

* * *

Varen and Serana awkwardly sat down in front of the Headmaster's desk while Tsukune and the other girls continued to fight over him while Oruko tried in vain to calm them down. Oruko's calm demeanor never failing. He only stood there with his head in his hand as he silently wished that the situation would get better.

The Headmaster sat down and folded his arms in his long robes, his grin never falling and his eyes growing slightly brighter. Varen shifted uncomfortably in his seat but stopped when he felt Serana's hand on his arm.

"Dragonborn...I've been wondering when you've arrive. I was beginning to think my resurrection spells were starting to become rusty…" The Headmaster chuckled to himself. Varen could only feel the chills creep down his spine. "You've been wondering why you're here, correct?" The Headmaster inquired towards the Breton.

"Yes, sir. I have. It's not normally that someone is able to cheat death." Varen replied with a non-wavering voice. Trying to sound as professional as he could be without the nervousness creeping up his throat.

"Dragonborn, you see I need your...assistance. So to speak." The Headmaster glanced past them towards the arguing teens. "I have very big plans for the one Tsukune Aono. Very, world changing plans. But, it is a nuisance to always see him in danger…the future calls for many more, advanced threats." The Headmaster sighed. Slightly bowing his head in pity. His head instantly snapped back up and his grin widened. "Which is why I'm making attend this academy!"

Serana and Varen nearly fell back in their seats while Varen nearly yelled in disbelief.

"You want me to attend an INSTITUTION?! I LOOK NOTHING LIKE A CHILD!" Varen said in shock. The Headmaster only began another chuckle.

"Of course you don't. Which is why I'm making you a….special exception." The Headmaster's grin only grew wider. "You'll attend classes needed to survive in the modern world that you are unfamiliar with. Oruko, my assistant will handle your basic needs such as uniforms, clothing, medical, and so on…" The Headmaster waved his hand in a dismissive manner. His head looked up as he called the boy. "Oruko! Hand Mr. Varen his uniform and dorm keys."

"Yes, Headmaster." Oruko bowed and quickly sprinted away from the battling girls. He returned just as quickly with a fresh pile of clothing consisting of slacks, dress shoes, ties, and all the other requirements needed for the Yokai Academy uniform. He handed them over to Varen and began to place the key on top when he whispered something. Varen's eyebrow raised in question as Oruko stumbled forward but pulled his ear towards him. Varen's eye widened as Oruko spoke in his ear.

"Pruzah wah lost hi yar, Dovahkiin…"

Oruko smiled as he spun back around and struggled back into his stance. "Oh, sorry...I sort of tripped…" He laughed nervously as he walked away. Varen looked at the back of the boy as he walked away.

'_How does he know Dovah...'_ Varen thought to himself, many questions starting to swim through his head.

* * *

Varen stood hand in hand with Serana in front of his new dorm. He turned to her and took her other hand, tucking his contents under his arm as he gave her a kiss. They broke apart and Serana looked at him sadly.

"It's been so long and now we have to be separated again…" Serana sighed as she looked down. Her emotional eyes snapped back up and hardened as she stabbed a finger into his chest. "I WILL be visiting three times a month! As much as I'd like to be with you all the time, I still have a kingdom to run!" Serana humphed and began to slowly walk away. "And for Molag Bal's sake, get that smirk off your face!" Varen waved a silent goodbye and sighed. He stood there contemplating in his mind the recent events of the day as he pushed his key into the lock.

He opened the door and switched on the light. Varen slowly looked around the room and shrugged. A small dorm room with a main area, kitchen, and bathroom with a single window overlooking the courtyard between the boys' and girls' dorms. Granted, nothing like the manor he built from the ground up, but it was something.

'_Still better than my room at the College.' _Varen chuckled to himself thinking back to that one room.

* * *

The Headmaster gazed out the window with his ever so present grin. Oruko stepped up besides him and sighed.

"It's vulon med daar tol Zu'u hind Zu'u maht had dii tiid den bod had kosaan..." Oruko muttered sadly. The Headmaster turned to his assistant and laughed.

"Do not fret, old one. Before this year is done, our neighborhood Dragonborn will have much on his plate considering the...side effects that will happen due to his resurrection. I'm sure he will be quite surprised.

Oruko's eyes widened.

"You mean you never told him about the others that are going to get sent here? Naal rah…" Oruko uttered in utter shock. "What happens when-"

"They will be taken care of." The Headmaster snapped, interrupting him in mid-sentence.

"But the main purpose is to make sure that the human succeeds. And with the Dragonborn's help plus the assistance of not only the great vampire, Moka Akashiya, but the descendant of Lord Harkon, the plan to stop…him...will fall into place." The Headmaster sat down in his seat, with a perfect view out the window while his assistant stood next to his chair. "And it shall be most entertaining.

Deep in the woods, a large disturbance shakes the forest. Animals run in fear while debris is strewn about as the dead trees sway violently. In the middle of it all, a large purple portal opens and a body is slung from it. The toss sends the man several feet, his leather brown armor and hood being dusted and dirtied. As he stops, two swords shoot out and land besides him. After a few minutes, the man stands up and recovers his bearings. He picks up his swords and looks around warily.

'_Alright, Mercer.' _The man thought to himself as he rubbed his dirty blondish hair back. _'What have you gotten yourself into this time…'_.

* * *

**A/N: Whoever finds out what Oruko was saying will get a free shout out in the next chapter!**

**And also, Mercer Frey joins the fray!**

**And just who is Oruko? Find out later and review your thoughts.**

**Next chapter will be better and longer, I promise.**


End file.
